Bedtime Story
by HufflepuffInaTARDIS
Summary: Edith, Eddie, So That-Girl-Who-Recently-Set-Fire-To-My-Homework. What ever you want to call me, I am me, and your probably thinking, hang on? That was you who set fire to my charms project! Yup. Also, don't ask about the scorch mark on the Gryffindor common room, its a long story. I am afraid i can't tell you, I have detention. Like every time your available...
1. A letter

_Dear Edith,_

_How are you enjoying staying with the potters? The Malfoys are quite nice to me. So far they have taught me about many things, like Mudbloods, Blood-Traitors, and purebloods. She says that even though our mother was a muggle, I now live with them, and am a pureblood now. Lucius likes to tell me about the an old man called Dumbledore, who runs the school you will be going to this year. He says that he is quite daft letting in all the Muggle borns, but there isn't really anything we can do about that. I will write to you soon._

_From, your beloved brother, Raffaello Malfoy (But I'll always be a Lee inside!)_

The letter lays in its envelope on the 9 year old boy's desk, as he runs down the stairs to where his adoptive parents are calling him. The next day the letter is sent off, using a black owl. The black owl that only the Malfoys use.

On the other side of London, a young girl is laughing with delight about her birthday present. "Oh Eddie!" Calls a young boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes "Can't catch me!" the boy swiftly picks up the broom stick laying on the soft carpet, the rapping paper discarded on the floor. When the boy has taken off on the broom, a small, short, girl with soft blond hair and hazel eyes just like the other boy's, runs out of the door and throws a ball at the boy, and misses greatly.

"But Jamsie! You know I'm not a chaser!" she pouts at the boy, still hovering 2 metres above her. "Yeah you lazy beater, I am the best chaser!" the boy swoops down to the top of the cherry blossom, where the small ball landed. Once he is holding the ball, he shoots it at the girl and it knocks her down to the ground. "OMPH! James! That hurt!" the girl calls out to james. "Oh, sorry Eddie!" he swoops down and jumps off the broom to see if 'Eddie' is ok. He leans over to where the ball hit her on the arm, and she grabs the broom from behind him and sprints back into the house.

James laughs and runs after her inside, and tickle-tackles her until she gives back the broom, which is never.

Back with the Malfoys, Lucius and Narcissa are gathered around their mother, who is telling them the story of how the purebloods defeated the muggles, leaving the witches and wizards safe, from impurity.

**There it is FOLKS, and I am writing this for my loyal reader, ME! Also you guys, if you like :D Please read and review, if you do I'll give you this cute little dude: /[0.0]\**

**/ \ LOL love Katie**


	2. A nightmare

_Dear Raffi_

_So Raffi, I got your last letter, but well, it isn't very nice. Half bloods and muggleborns and all of that are perfectly fine, but, your family is one of the few who say they aren't. Just, well what I am trying to say is, don't change Raffi, don't change from the boy I love. _

_Always and forever, Edith _

Eddie puts the letter in the envelope and watched as her tawny owl swoops into the night, and she slowly closes her eyes, but her sleep is not welcomed by dreams. She is welcomed by the nightmares that plague her from that cold winter night years ago.

"_Mummy? Daddy? Raffi! Where is mummy and daddy and Ivy?" I am quite pleased with myself on finding my brother, but yet even after years of living together, he is still the polar opposite to me. His jet black hair and cold brown eyes are unforgiving, yet my pale blonde hair and warm hazel eyes always make the old ladies drool over my hair and then from when they realise I am wearing jeans._

"_Mummy and daddy are outside with the bad guys" Raffi says shivering in the cold. Bad guys. What Raffi didn't know was that bad guys were what mommy and daddy called the people who want to kill us. To hurt us. To make us go. "Mama? Papa? Is here where I am where you are?" Ivy toddled out of the study and with her long black hair flopped over her brown eyes, and she stared at me. I heard it first, the footsteps, but Raffi ran behind me to look out the window to see if the bad guys were there, and he didn't see what I saw._

"_Bye bye princess" a lady with thick black hair whispered and smirked, before sending a curse right at Ivy. She fell to the ground. Her small body still. Her ever-playing eyes stopped dancing around the room. And I screamed._

My scream echoes through my bedroom and I jolt upright. I see James is next to me and his face calms me down. "Eddie, go to sleep, shut your eyes" I feel my eyes droop and I hear my lullaby being sung as I slip away.

Good morning

Good night

Hello and

Good-bye

Dream and

Awake,

I'll stay by your side

Your laughter

And tears

I'll join in with both

Happy or sad

I am with you

Forever.

**Sorry for the short chapter, this is mainly to fill you in on her nightmares. Thanks for reading. ****–****Katie **


End file.
